


Fic February - 24

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twenty-four of fic February. "So you make a lot of friends on the inside?" "No, just your grammy." Aka the one where Mickey meets Grammy while he's in juvie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 24

**Author's Note:**

> idea is 100% courtesy of kate (theabelincolnofmouthwhores.tumblr.com)

                “Grammy,” Ian said, blinking down at his wheelchair-bound grandmother as Carl held the door to the shop open for her and helped her roll in. He glanced up at Mickey and was relieved to see him busy selling something sketchy to someone sketch _ier_ in the back corner of the store by the freezer.

 

                “What kind of tone is that? Come here, hug your grandmother,” Peg said and Ian did, coming around the counter and stooping down to hug her. She passed a bill over her shoulder to Carl as thanks for wheeling her around and set him free on the store to spend it.

 

                “So did you need anything, Grammy?” Ian asked as he went back behind the counter.

 

                “Do I need to need something to want to visit my damn grandson?” Peg grumbled, and that was when Mickey finished his business and went back to his post by the door. Ian didn’t acknowledge Peg this time – he liked to keep his family life outside of his work life and separate from Mickey – but to his surprise Mickey greeted her himself.

 

                “Peg!” he exclaimed right as Ian was going to ask if he would go out and have a smoke for a few minutes. Instead Ian let out an incredibly unintelligent noise as Mickey laughed and cuffed her on the shoulder.

 

                “Mickey fucking Milkovich,” Peg said, narrowing her eyes at him but grinning too. “I thought you’d be back in by now.”

 

                “Nah, I’ve been bein’ good,” Mickey said, smile cocky. “Speaking of, who the fuck let you out? They call you rehabilitated or some shit ‘cause you’re a fuckin’ dinosaur?”

 

                “Sick. They let you out when you got cancer,” Peg said and Mickey looked impressed.

 

                “Shit, I hearda faggot’s gettin’ out with AIDS, but cancer?”

 

                “She doesn’t have cancer,” Ian said and they both looked him. He shrugged and looked back down at his book.

 

                “The fuck do you know about it, Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

 

                “The fact that she’s my grandmother’s got something to do with it,” Ian replied and Mickey looked genuinely surprised.

 

                “No shit, huh?” he asked her.

 

                “No shit. As much as I hate to admit it most of the time, Frank is one of my boys.”

 

                “It ain’t your fault.”

 

                “Oh, don’t worry about it, Mick. I stopped fighting it long ago and took to drowning myself in enough liquor to kill a small elephant.”

 

                “Glad prison ain’t changed you that much,” Mickey laughed.

 

                Carl came up to the counter with his arms full of junk and dumped it on the counter for Ian to ring up. He rung up everything except the beer and bagged it up and soon enough Carl and Grammy were getting ready to leave again.

 

                “Ay, don’t let the cops take you away again, yeah?” Mickey said, clapping her on the shoulder like they were old friends.

 

                “Not so fast, you little fucker. You don’t get to cheat me out of a hug this time,” Peg said, giving Mickey a hard look until he gave in and stooped down to hug her with one arm.

 

                When she had Mickey close she whispered to him. “You fucking my grandson, Mick?”

 

                Mickey tensed but she just chuckled and he straightened up. “How’d you know?”

 

                “Grammies just know,” Peg replied, waving to the boys as Carl rolled her out of the store.

 

                “So you wanna tell me what that was about?” Ian asked once they were alone again.

 

                “Peg’s your grammy,” Mickey shrugged. “Who knew?”

 

                “I’m more curious about how you know her,” Ian said. He eyed Mickey as the older teen brushed his thumb against his lower lip. It was a gesture that Ian privately thought was hot as fuck but given the circumstances he chose not to dwell on it.

 

                “When I was in juvie she was in another block of the same corrections building and we shared a yard,” Mickey answered. “I’d bum smokes off her and she’d sit with me in the yard ‘cause she thought I was lonely and there’s only so many times you can tell an old lady to fuck off before you just get used to her bein’ there.”

 

                “…she thought you were lonely?”

 

                “This may come as a fuckin’ shock to you, but I ain’t the most social of guys.”

 

                “It’s a good thing I was sitting down when you dropped that bomb,” Ian said, deadpan.

 

                “Don’t know how she knew my name though,” Mickey mused. “’Cause I gave her a fake one. She met Cael Malloy, but apparently ‘grammies just know’ or some shit.”

 

                “Cael Malloy? Sounds hot,” Ian went back to his book.

 

                “Oh yeah, he is. Don’t know if I’d bang him though,” Mickey paused a moment and picked at his nails as he said. “Since we’re talking about banging, you should know she knows about us doin’ it.”


End file.
